This study aims to collect a third wave of data on a sample of older Mexican Americans and Anglos studied in 1976 and 1980 in San Antonio. This will enable the examination of differences in ethnic patterns of aging. More specifically, the double jeopardy hypothesis predicting and increasing disadvantage of minority group members is investigated in the areas of health, psychological distress, life satisfaction, and subjective age. The study also examines characteristics of dropouts in longitudinal research, including those deceased, those that cannot be located, and those who refuse to be re-intereviewed. Subjective health and subjective age area examined to test the hypothesis that they are significant predictors of survivorship net of objective health and actuarial life expectancy. Finally, the study investigates whether religiosity increases with age and whether it attains increasing importance for positive adjustment as people get older Ethnic differences in this area are also explosred.